Botanical classification: Prunus salicina. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98PLUMSWEETTWOxe2x80x99.
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98PLUMSWEETTWOxe2x80x99. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1996, germinated and grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and upon reaching dormancy transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). Specifically, the variety was developed as a first generation cross using an unnamed plum seedling as the selected seed parent and xe2x80x98Black Noblexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,504) as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of plum tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is most similar to its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Red Noblexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,504), by being self-unfruitful and by producing plums that are dark purplish red in skin color, very firm and crisp in texture, clingstone in type, and almost full red in flesh color, but is very distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing plums that are considerably larger in size, that are sweeter in flavor, and that mature about 40 days later.
The present plum variety is characterized by a large size, vigorous, hardy, and moderately productive tree. Being self-unfruitful, the present variety requires cross pollinization from another plum that blooms during the mid season, such as xe2x80x98August Yummy(copyright)xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/300,603, filed concurrently). The fruit matures under the ecological conditions described during the third week in July, with first picking on Jul. 20, 2002. The fruit is uniformly medium in size, full dark purplish red in skin color, clingstone in type, red in flesh color, very firm and crisp in texture, very good in flavor, and holds well in cold storage for more than thirty days.